Massage
by kayla mosin 613
Summary: Rose is stressed out when she walks into the heads' common room.What happens next is anyones guess..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this in one of my more boring English classes; to someone who has English as a mother tongue, and is a bookworm (and proud of it), relearning it as a second tongue is frustrating _and _boring. I wish I was learning English in the states or England; but, then I'd have to live there.

Rose walked into the heads' common room. As always, the fire burned merrily, and its glow reflected onto the bronze walls; the furniture rested soundly on the warm wooden floor, its warm pink adding to the room's warmth.

Rose smiled blissfully, feeling the stress roll off her shoulders, and closed her eyes, floating off into a very pleasant half conscious world; at least, she did until she heard him speak.

"Now, Weasley, I know I'm great; you don't need to smile at me like that to prove it." Scorpius drawled, walking into the common room; she grimaced as all the stress fell abruptly back onto her shoulders.

"Shut up, Malfoy; I'm already up to my eyeballs in stress." Rose said, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire.

"Really? Just you and all the other seventh years." Scorpius retorted, striding over to sit behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed how long his legs were; what had happened to the scrawny boy she knew? She thought, leaning back onto his legs for support.

Scorpius eyed the quiet Rose worriedly; what had happened to the spitfire he knew and loved? Whoa- loved? Where had that come from?

Disturbed by his thoughts, Scorpius rested his hand on her shoulders, and felt them tense even more, if that was even possible. He inwardly winced; Rose's muscles had knots on their knots. Without thinking, he started to work out the kinks in her shoulders.

Rose felt his hands on her shoulders, and tensed; what was he doing? When the answer became clear, she almost cried of relief. Rose thought that massages were over-rated, but this felt _really_ good; she all but melted into his hands.

Scorpius looked at his hands, shocked; who knew they could elicit such a response?

You know that little button over there… the one that says review…do I really need to say more?


	2. Chapter 2

Rose opened her eyes, groaning. "Go away, Al .Let me sleep"

"Well seeing that I'm not Albus that must not apply to me." A voice said, presumably attached to the hand on her shoulder; it sounded like Scorpius but he would never…Rose shook her head, completely confused.

"You fell asleep" he said, smirking. Rose was really cute when she was semi conscious -not that he would admit he thought so. Scorpius watched as Rose shook her head, red curls flying everywhere. She then tried to uncross her legs and stand up but promptly fell over.

Scorpius could barely stop himself from laughing. Rose's face had looked so funny when she fell.

"You're a nasty man Malfoy" Rose remarked "help me up"

"Why, but of course, your highness" Scorpius exclaimed, bowing floridly as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Shut up" Rose said.

Scorpius gasped" Did perfect head girl Weasley just_ swear? _I am horrified"

"If you don't help me up soon I _will _hex you."

"Well heaven forbid I should give you another opportunity to do that." Scorpius said, pulling Rose up.

"Come on, Malfoy, I'm not that insufferable" Rose said, leaning on him as they walked up the stairs.

"I would disagree" Scorpius said lightly, as they reached the landing.

Rose pushed him away, eyes flashing "Oh you would, would you?"

"I would say that now, yes but three hours ago..."

Rose took a step back as she raised her wand, and fell straight onto Scorpius.

A/N; please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank my friend Rachel for her brilliant proofreading, and apologize for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: if you think_ I_ wrote Harry Potter you are really daft.

Scorpius stumbled back as rose fell on him, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Rose gasped as her ankle began throb. Her mind was reeling. Not only was she quite sure her ankle was broken, but Scorpius Malfoy was holding her. If not for the grounding pain of her ankle, Rose would've thought she was delirious.

She blinked back the tears welling up in her eyes. She would not give Malfoy another reason to make fun of her; though now that she thought of it he had been doing that less and less lately…

"Now Weasley I know I'm dazzling, I don't-"Scorpius started to say, but then stopped at the look on Rose's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and then mentally slapped himself. Like she would tell him what was wrong. He and Rose-

"my ankle" Rose gasped a tear trickling down her cheek."I-I think it's broken"

"shit" Scorpius said. This was not the type of situation he was used to being in with Ros-Weasley.

What on earth was he supposed to do?

"Hospital wing?" Rose suggested weakly;she felt so weak and dizzy she thought she was going to pass out. Having thought that, Rose watched in horror as Rose fell flat on the floor.

He picked her up and rushed through the corridors, until he got to the hospital wing.

**You know that little button over there… the one that says review…do I really need to say more?**


End file.
